


Gundam Wakes Up

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: This is straight up smut





	1. Chapter 1

God was not pleased, the femdom had been defiled.

"There is no pleasure quite like a good femdom at 6:34 in the morning." Gundam Tanaka chortled, the mere thought of female domination waking up from the simulation.

"G-Gundam you're awake!" Sonia rushed over to Gundam, but only his clothes remained. He had teleported himself directly to your bedroom, where you were taking a piss.

"You shall be my new devil's advocate... but in the breeding sense!" You were now naked. You thanked whatever religion you believe in (if you are an athetist you just scarf down a bag of cheetos on the spot) and lay down. This is all you ever wanted.

"Say mortal..." Gundam whipped out his breeding stick which was already out, "Have you ever had your feet filled with the semenal drippings of a supreme overlord?"

"Yeah."

"Well prepare for yet another dosage of evil to consume your piggies, for I, Gundam Tanaka Supreme Overlord of Ice, shall creampie your feet!" Gundam slipped his dick inbetween your toes, remotely causing every woman in a 30 mile radius to instantly ovulate. 

"Your foolish mortal mind will now be reminded of the time you sneezed and nobody said bless you."

You were suddenly reminded of the time you sneezed and nobody said bless you.

"Hey Lois, remember the time the reader sneezed and nobody said bless you?" Family Guy said, as he and his wife have been your roomates since 1980. "Man, what a day."

You were now cumming, your oddly specific fetish was nobody telling you bless you when you sneezed.

"Yes!" Gundam humped your feet harder, "I shall use this juice to please the femdom!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my shirtless my chemical romance" Gundam shouted as your feet gave birth.


End file.
